deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Myosotis/@comment-5956954-20150604034438
SCROLL DOWN FOR COMPARISION INSTEAD OF EXPLANATION AND SUMMARY!!!!!! there is this debate on what's harder, myosotis or ANIMA. here are my thoughts in depth :D ANIMA: this song is undoubtly the hardest...... to Full combo. lets review, there are massive swarms of notes in varying patterns, all hard to see, and hard to remember, all packed in one place at a time. also, it requires really fast hands and control, and alot of memory, because you need it to gain higher scores. it is basically signifying the deemo version of guitar hero 3. however, the song chart to me is absolutely disgusting. you are barely able to tell the pattern, the sounds are too chaotic to even comprehend a beat, it looks like notes are everywhere it cannot be on a real piano, and basically is trying way too hard to have the note density of guitar hero 3. ANIMA GREATEST STRENGTH: tons of notes and complicated patterns, and the disgusting chart makes it even harder. WEAKNESS: short, easy to beat after learning the pattern, and just requires fast tapping. ANIMA VEREDICT: extremely hard at first, but gets easier over a couple of tries, but the chart prevents that very well, and very desperately. after you past that obstacle, it is actually easy if you got the tap speed and hand control, and the song is relatively short, so definitely deserving of a level 10. but not hardest. my first time is 68.22, but now my score in 34 tries is 96.88 :D Myosotis: this, i will have to admit, had me question the level 11 to, but after playing it, i can see clearly what it is trying to do. first off, it is basically lvl 8 at the beginning, with basic but scary patterns of notes, then pre-dubstep it becomes lvl 10 magnolia style, which means it shows a scary melody that tries to trick your perception on the beat, but is easy to tell because of the piano, so 2 messages across your head, causing for the first time, the cocktail party effect, which wears off. the dubstep is obviousely the hardest part of any song in deemo, and possibly cytus (L2B), but as with the question of a lvl 11, it did kinda lack. for one, it is very hard itself, with the sliders being precision, and then you have to concentrate on the complicated black notes coming toward you in 1-4 different varieties before the precision slider again. the downer part is it is relatively short, the sliders give a massive score because of the density, and doesnt come with complex variety as a lvl 11 song should. if it was longer and had a diferent type of dubstep after the first phase, it would have skyrocketed past even L2B for hardest song from rayark.inc. after the short dubstep, it reverts back to lvl 9 style, and has an easy ending, but after what you been though, you might be shaking, and it would seem the ending is also hard. MYOSOTIS GREATEST STRENGTH: Great Psycological effect, and even if worn off or immune, is still very hard with the Dubstep. ''' '''Weakness: without the Psycological effect, which is the cocktail party effect, intimidation and scariness of the song, it has a relatively easy beginning and end. the Dubstep still rules though, however, is lacking in proper power. Myosotis veredict: the beat and chart makes it complicated and tricky due to the piano, voice, and wubs and beat being chaotic, but very well because it does what it needs to do psychologically and compensates for the lvl 8 type of beginning. the dubstep was the centre piece, but didn't live to it's ultimate potential, and so is the reason people question the level. the endning was lvl 9 because you might feel tired or stressed from the crazy dubstep, which again, wished it was longer. my first time was 80.89 ,now played it 34 times, and got 99.66. COMPARISION in terms of difficulty ANIMA pros: massive swarm of notes in different varieties keeping you on your toes and focused, disgusting, but super difficult chart overall, very hard to tell patterns, basically an incarnation chart from guitar hero 3. ANIMA cons: one of the shortest songs in the game, once you see the patterns and not intimidated, it is actually very easy if you have fast tapping(5 taps a second) and memorization. Myosotis pros: scary and emotional psychological effect at the beginning for the first time, as well as a cocktail party effect with the piano, beat and voice. extremely hard dubstep part that leaves them shaking, beaten and not beaten. complicated, well made patterns, Myosotis cons: easy beginning and end after a couple of tries, and easy to full combo after a couple of tries and listening to the song. the dubstep didn't live to its full potential, while very very difficult, makes people question its lvl difficulty because it wasnt long enough, and it isn't extremely complicated, and is easy to remember after some tries, like 20. also, the sliders are the reason for big scores on first tries and later. COMPARISION VEREDICT ANIMA: harder to FC, easier to AC, so hard at first, but easy long term. Myosotis: Easier to FC, harder to AC, so harder to completely beat long term, and easier to get a good score, which will trick you and the songs true difficulty, like ANIMA has. '''CONCLUSION: '''Myosotis is truly harder, and deserves at least 10.5. lengthen the dubstep and add a bit of complication, and it deserves lvl 11 and hardest song in rayark game history. these are my thoughts on the 2 songs :)